outkastfandomcom-20200213-history
PART I
THE MYTHOLOGY OF PERFECT WORLD - PART I The Universal Consciousness According to the Ancients, the most learned of the scholars of Pangu, the universe began as a mass of swirling, chaotic energy. This vast field of energy pulsed endlessly, ebbing and flowing in all directions, brighter than the light of a thousand suns. As with all things, this boundless energy began to slow and cool, centering itself in reality. After eons of chaotic frenzy, these energies coalesced into awareness - the Universal Conciousness. This Universal Consciousness represented the totality of existance within the universe, filled with the passion to create and explore and change the emptiness of the universe as it existed. True to its nature, it charged itself with to fill the vastness of reality with life. In the luminescent energies from which it was born, this Universal Conciousness felt the warmth of the suns unborn, saw the spiral arms of galaxies yet to exist, and heard the melodic singing of beings yet unformed. It desired to bring these visions into reality, to be able to bring form to the formlessness,and to be able to share the intricacies of the universe. In an instant, thought became the action as the Universal Consiousness began mold the wild energies of which reality was composed, shaping them as a potter molds clay. Slowly, a sphere formed from the energies of chaos, a Cosmic Egg. The Cosmic Egg The Universal Conciousness sought to bring life to the visions that still echoed in its being. It divided half of the enegies which is made up its Cosmic Egg into the structured order of the Yin. In the Yin force, the fabric of the universe was given definition, providing form and shape to the limitless energy of the universe. It was to Yin that all that had form would return once it had reached the end of the cycle of life, so that its mass could be reshaped and forged as the next host for the celestial energies of the Cosmic Egg. The other half of the energy in the sphere was transformed into the Yang force. The Yang was the spark of life itself, enfusing its essence into the forms created by the Yin. Its energy connecting all of the life within the circle of reality. Once clothed in form, this energy was refined through its experiences within the sphere of the universe, and returned to the Yang. Its elevated state of conciousness was shared with all empowered by the spark of Yang. Thus, the forces of the Yin and Yang were harnessed within the Cosmic Egg. Under the direction of the Universal Consiousness, the Yin gave shape and form to the energy of the universe, which the Yang force infused with a portion of that same energy. Now clothed in shape, this energy was guided through the universe by the Universal Conciousness; being refind from raw energy to a higher state of being in the same way the Universal Conciousness itself had been so many eons ago. Once its journey towards celestial enlighentment was completed, this energy was then returned first to the Yang force which withdrew that portion of energy, returning it to the cosmos where its enlightened state could be shared amongst the universe. Lastly, its bodily form was returned to the Yin force, where it was reforged and made into a new vessel to be infused with energy, and the process began anew. In this way the cylcle of creation and destruction, life and death, exaustion and renewal, was introduced into the universe. Within the Cosmic Egg, under the guidence of The Universal Conciousness, stars burst into brilliant lignt, galaxies opened their great spiral arms and began their slow dance though the heavens, and comets hurtled through the vastness of space. So it was that the principle of balance was intruduced into the universe, embodied by the Yin and Yang, celestial forces working in harmony, together forming the foundation of all matter and the building blocks of all existance. The Void With the energies of the universe withdrawn and condensed within the perfect sphere of the Cosmic Egg, all that remained, the totality of existence outside of the universe, was a sea of nothingness. As the Universal Consciousness guided the Yin and Yang in the creation of matter and life within the universe, that which remained was left desolate and devoid. And that dark emptiness, vast and cold beyond measure, awakened into its own dark, malevolent awareness. The malicious presence became known by many names: The Outsider, The Great Darkness, The Unmaker. The Ancients, however, refer to it in hushed tones as The Void, the embodiment of the nothingness from which it sprang, The Universal Consciousness, mercurial and free, embodied universes desire create life, to fill its emptiness with wonder, and to share that wonder with those it created. The Void, however, was not so enlightened. It saw itself as perfect, lacking color or life, warmth or emotion. To it, the desire to create life and energy were foreign concepts; rather it saw itself as all that was worthy of life within the universe, As the Universal Consciousness directed the energies of the Yin and Yang, The Void was witness to the creation of matter and the introduction of life into the universe. It was not touched by the warmth of suns that blinked into the heavens. It was not moved by the gentle sway of the solar winds. It did not hear the laughter of children yet born. It could not see beauty in anything outside that was not in and of The Void itself. The existence of the Cosmic Egg, and the energies that flowed within it, filled The Void not with awe but with contempt. Lacking the compassion, vision, and guidance of the Universal Consciousness, The Void could only see life as a challenge to its domination of the universe. It saw the creation of matter as a threat, an intrusion on the perfection that was The Void. Cold and calculating, it turned its thoughts to the life forces that now burst into existence within the Cosmic Egg. Dispassionate and uncaring, it decided that all life, all thought and emotion, all that which was not of the Void, was a cancer – a blemish on the face of the perfection that was nothingness. It came to the realization that life, and by extension all matter itself, was an antithesis to its existence. It could not permit the existence of that which filled the universe with freedom of thought and self-awareness as those things were not of its will. Thus The Void, watching the Universal Consciousness orchestrating the forces of the universe, laid plans to undo creation itself. continue to PART II back to OUTKAST WIKI